Breadcrumbs
by SkyUnderSeige
Summary: Italy has always been drawn to the scent of pasta, like a bird to a trail of breadcrumbs. It was, after all, his favourite dish. ChibItaliaxHRE.


A/N: First APH fic! :3 I love ChibiItalia x HRE. They're so adorable. And thus, I dedicate my first APH fic to them.

* * *

Italy's eyes opened slowly, one fist coming up to rub at his right eye. He yawned afterwards, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. In one smooth motion, he hopped off his bed and slowly got into his outfit for the day. After he was dressed, he reached for the door and pulled it open.

And the smell that hit him in that exact same instant he'd know anywhere.

His eyes immediately shot down to his right, and he grinned, "Pasta!" He sat down on the ground next to the plate of pasta and ate till the plate was clear. He grinned, obviously sated and pleased at the morning treat. Briefly, he wondered who could have left that for him though. Austria wouldn't have done that, but maybe Hungary would have. He'd have to thank her later.

For now, he still had chores to do.

Italy pushed himself up, and walked down the hallway to the nearby closet. Opening the closet, he found his broom and cloths, but no bucket. Looking up, he spotted the shiny bucket on the top shelf. But even if he stood on his tiptoes, he couldn't reach it. Quickly, he ran down the hall and came back with a small step ladder.

With careful, cautious steps Italy climbed the ladder and looked up once more. Standing on his tiptoes, he reached again for the bucket. His fingers just brushed the handle of it. Biting his lip in concentration, he reached up as far as he could. His little fingers locked onto the bucket's handle and he smiled, victorious, until he lost his balance and he swayed on the ladder dangerously.

A surprised noise escaped him, his hands waving wildly. The bucket flew from his grasp and he felt himself fall backwards, "Ah-!" His little scream was cut short though when he felt cool arms wrap around him, stopping his fall.

"Huh?" Italy looked up from the arms that held him safely to Hungary's kind face, "Hungary!"

Hungary smiled softly, placing Italy back on the floor, "Are you all right, Italy-chan?" She knelt down to his height, brushing off and straightening Italy's clothes.

Italy nodded, and smiled happily, "Yes! I'm fine, Hungary. Thank you very much."

Hungary nodded, "Good. Just be careful, okay?" She stood, and picked up the small ladder Italy had fallen from, "I'll put this back for you, okay?"

Italy nodded, "Thank you, Hungary." He watched her smile, nod, and turn away. He ran over to where he dropped the bucket from before, and picked it up. He gathered some cloths, cleaners and the broom as well, turning back to where he was going. "Oh!" Italy turned to see Hungary at the other end of the hallway, "Hungary!"

She turned, ladder still in hand, and called back, "Yes, Italy-chan?"

"Thank you for the pasta you made for me this morning!" He grinned at her and turned, missing the confused look that crossed her young face.

Dragging all the cleaning supplies behind him, Italy walked into the lobby, where he would start his chores for the day. He placed the bucket down, smiling a bit as water spilled off and out the sides. Putting down everything else but the broom, he started to sweep.

He quickly settled into his routine, arms and body moving to the rhythm of the broom on the floors. Just as he was rounding the corner to the stairwell, the ever familiar scent wafted into his face. Italy froze, breathing in deeply and dropping the broom in the process.

He followed the smell until he reached the bottom of the staircase, and stared happily at a second plate of pasta. Hungary was being really nice to him, making him all this pasta! Just like the previous plate of pasta before this, this pasta vanished in a very short amount of time.

"Yummy...!" Italy muttered, once again sitting in a sheer blissful state.

A loud squeaking noise from the top of the staircase had Italy turning, confusion written across his face. He blinked once, twice and frowned when no one was there. Italy turned back to the broom and bucket, continuing cleaning on the first floor.

When Italy finished cleaning the first floor, he moved upstairs and started to sweep the hallway. As he was passing a bedroom doorway, he caught a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye. Stopping, he peeked his head into the room, and stared.

"Holy Roman...?"

Holy Roman Empire froze, his head turning slowly to see Italy standing in the doorway. He immediately stood up, embarrassed, "I-Italy! What are you doing here?"

"I was doing my chores, like Austria tells me to..." Italy tilted his head, and in response Holy Roman Empire blushed. "But, Holy Roman, what are you doing..." He stopped mid-sentence, as that same familiar scent wafted towards him. "Pasta!"

Holy Roman Empire blushed deeper still, eyes shifting down to the plate of pasta and then back to Italy. Within seconds, Italy was seated in front of the third plate of pasta, and already eating it. Holy Roman Empire sat down, contenting himself by watching Italy eat happily.

"I have to thank Hungary again..." Italy managed to spit out in-between bites.

"Hungary?" He had to refrain from mentioning how cute Italy looked with pasta all over her face.

"Mmm!" Italy agreed, nodding his head, "Hungary has been making me all this pasta for today!"

"B-but that was me!" Holy Roman Empire blurted out, blushing, "I-I may have had Hungary help me make it, but I was the one who laid it out for you!"

Italy turned to face him, head tilted curiously, "Eh? Holy Roman did?"

Holy Roman Empire stood, turned his head to the side and nodded. He worked hard on that pasta, had placed it out carefully for her to find. He even had something planned for them at the end of her chores! It was all kind of ruined now. His fists clenched, his eyes lowering to the ground.

Suddenly, he felt lips push into his cheek and Holy Roman Empire blushed, his head whipping around to see a smiling Italy. "Thank you, Holy Roman!" Italy blushed as well, and then she laughed, "Holy Roman has pasta on his cheek!" Italy reached up again, and kissed the pasta off Holy Roman Empire's cheek.

In response, Holy Roman stuttered, "I-I...Um...t-thank you..." Italy just smiled in return. Slowly, Holy Roman Empire reached behind him and pulled out a red rose, "T-this is for you, Italy..."

"Eh? For me?"

Holy Roman Empire nodded, Italy taking the flower from him carefully, "I-I got it from the garden outside. I picked it carefully just for you. I-it has no thorns..." He had pricked his fingers many times on other roses, trying to find the perfect one. It was all worth it, though, to see the happy smile on Italy's face.

Italy brought the rose to his nose, inhaling deeply, "Thank you, Holy Roman! It smells better than pasta!"

"...C-c'mon, Italy. Let's go for a walk out in the garden." Holy Roman Empire suggested, grabbing and tugging on Italy's hand. At least some of their day could still be recovered.

"But my chores..."  
"I've already talked about it to Austria."

Italy nodded happily then, allowing himself to be pulled along, "Hey, Holy Roman...Ah!" Italy suddenly tore his hand out from Holy Roman Empire's and darted away. Holy Roman Empire turned, worry etched on his face, "Italy...!" But his worry was quickly dispelled, seeing Italy bending over and picking up the rose.

Italy smelled it again, before catching up with Holy Roman Empire and grabbing his hand, "I dropped my flower. I don't want to lose it. I'm going to keep it forever!"

Holy Roman Empire, seeing the pleased expression on Italy's face, blushed and turned away.

"Aren't we going to the garden, Holy Roman?"  
"O-oh, yeah. We are."

And Holy Roman Empire turned, holding Italy's hand and walked outside into the garden.


End file.
